


The Perfect Plan

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Parent Trap Type Shenanigans, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Two preteen girls have a plan to get their dads together. If only they were remotely subtle about it.





	The Perfect Plan

Elizabeth Laffite and Charlie Fitzgerald sat across from each other on Charlie’s bed, bent over a notebook, filled to the brim with scribbles and words, forming a complicated scheme that the two of them, alone, understood.  
The girls had met three years ago at a summer camp and when they found out they lived on the same street, they became best friends. In that time, they’d seen their fathers, both single, meet. The two could see the chemistry, though both were inexperienced in the art of love, and immediately began hatching a plan to get them together. And now, after six months of planning, they were finally ready to watch the dominoes fall.  
“We clear on the plan?” Charlie asked. The plan was simple, but it was subtle. As subtle as two twelve-year-olds could get, that is. Which was, to say, not really subtle at all.  
“First, you ask me and my dad over for dinner on Saturday night. When we inevitably say yes, we gently point them in the direction for conversation. You’ve got the topics lined up? The ones my dad’ll fall in love with?” Elizabeth questioned. Charlie lifted a stack of notecards.  
“Got ‘em. Next, one of us suggests a movie. It’ll be about eight-ish. We pop in a romcom, my dad is always a sucker for those. He always wants to fall in love after watching one. I’m thinking ‘You’ve Got Mail’?” Charlie suggested.  
“Perfect! We go into the kitchen, leaving them a chance to talk, and prepare some hot cocoa. Hot cocoa makes my dad cuddly, but since we’ll be sitting together, he’ll have no choice but to sit closer to your dad.” Elizabeth added, nearly giddy with the thought of their plan. Noticing her friend’s sudden giddiness, Charlie grabbed Elizabeth’s shoulders and shook her.  
“Focus! We can’t act like we’re up to anything!” Charlie snapped, keeping her voice down so that her father, Garth Fitzgerald, wouldn’t hear. It was crucial that he had no idea what was going on.  
“Right, right, sorry.” Elizabeth said, whispering.  
“Then, I put on some of my music. The song we found. A perfect slow-dancing song. The two of us find an excuse to slip out of the room, leaving them alone. With the entire atmosphere of the night, my dad will want to start dancing.” Charlie said. It was a tradition, in the Fitzgerald household, to never watch a movie with the lights on. Only candles. Which would work nicely with their plan.  
“My dad thinks slow dancing is dreamy, even if he didn’t use those words, so he’ll accept. They’ll start dancing, and by the end of next year, we’ll be stepsisters.” Elizabeth concluded. The pair high-fived, high on their foolproof plan.  
“What do you think about bunkbeds?” Charlie asked. “This house is bigger than yours, so you’d probably move in here. You think bunkbeds would look good in here?” Charlie added, helpfully.  
“Of course I do. God, this sounds like a fanfic.” Elizabeth commented, and the preteens grinned, conspiratorially at each other. That was the point. Because, to them, the height of romance was fanfiction.  


So far, so good. Charlie, Garth, Elizabeth, and Benny (Elizabeth’s father) were all seated around the Fitzgeralds’ dinner table, eating a meal of spaghetti and meatballs (“Involuntary Lady and the Tramp memories!” Charlie had insisted. Elizabeth had agreed, only because it was nearly impossible to disagree with Charlie when she really wanted something).  
“So, Dad,” Charlie began. “I wanted to ask what you thought about The Great Gatsby. I saw you recently read it.” Charlie said. She saw Benny perk up and knew she’d hit a gold mine.  
“It was very good. Very good. Tragic. But…romantic, in a way. Being unable to give up on love like that…It’s heartbreakingly beautiful.” Charlie’s father replied. Charlie chanced a glance at Benny. His eyes were shining. They launched into a discussion about books, which led to a conversation about anything and everything, and Charlie and Elizabeth grinned at each other when no one was looking. So far, all was going well.  


As Elizabeth had predicted, Benny had begun to inch closer to Garth as they were watching the movie. Garth hadn’t noticed yet, but he soon would. Elizabeth could barely focus on the movie, she was too busy sneaking looks at the pair of them.  
Her father’s eyes were sending what he apparently thought were covert glances towards Garth, who appeared to be holding back tears.  
Why was this going so well? Surely, that couldn’t last. Something would go wrong. Elizabeth could feel it in a pit in her stomach. Something, God knew what, would go wrong. Elizabeth just hoped that whatever it was wouldn’t be too bad.  


Charlie and Elizabeth were currently hiding behind the wall as Charlie’s ‘forgotten’ phone played the love song they'd picked out. They’d left the room under the pretense of going to binge a show the pair of them were both into. Charlie, before they had left, had begun to play the song and conveniently forgotten it. Now, with their heads poked out just far enough so that they could see, they watched their fathers interact.  
“This song is nice. Charlie’s got good taste.” Benny said, making Charlie beam.  
“She does, doesn’t she?” Garth said back.  
To the girls’ surprise, it was Benny who stood first. He walked over to Garth and offered his hand. “A song like this should be danced to.” Benny said. Garth hesitated for a moment before grabbing Benny’s hand and standing up. He locked his fingers behind Benny’s neck and Benny’s hands went to Garth’s waist.  
Charlie was surprised, but pleased at how this was playing out. She clamped her hand over Elizabeth’s mouth, who looked like she was about to start giggling, hysterically, and watched.  
Benny was looking at Garth with an odd gleam in his eye. “Garth, I like you.” That was something Charlie hadn’t been expecting. She hadn’t been expecting either of them to be up front about any feelings they had. “I like you a lot. And I like to think we got somethin’ here. But you don’t want it, I can tell.”  
“Benny, no. That isn’t it.” Garth countered, shaking his head. He sighed. “I just…the last person I loved hurt me real bad.”  
“And you’re afraid you’ll get hurt again.” Benny supplied.  
“I know you wouldn’t do what Charlie’s mom did to me. Leave us, with only…with only divorce papers to serve as a note.” Garth confessed. Charlie knew it was a big deal for Garth to admit that. He didn’t tell anyone about that. The shock of the revelation showed on Benny’s face, but he didn’t interrupt. “But I don’t wanna be hurt like that again. And…I could see myself falling hard for you. We do have something, and I want that something. I’m just not sure I’m ready for it.” Garth sighed again. “And I can’t ask you to wait for me to be ready.”  
“You don’t have to ask me. But I will, anyways. You're worth waiting for, I think.” Benny answered. Charlie nearly swooned. If a pretty girl was saying those words to her, she would’ve fainted.  
The swaying pair broke apart as the song stopped.  
“I’ll go get Eliza.” Benny said, quietly. For a second, Charlie thought that would be the end of it and she and Elizabeth would have to explain what they were doing in the hallway. But, as Benny was leaving the room, Garth caught his arm.  
“Benny…” Garth said. “Maybe I’m not ready. But there’s only one way to find out.” Garth said, firmly, and kissed him.  
Charlie and Elizabeth had to run away to keep from blowing their cover.  


The girls had been correct. The year after Benny and Garth had gotten together, the exact day of Charlie’s and Elizabeth’s plan, they’d gotten married. It was the happiest Elizabeth or Charlie had ever seen the two.  
It was two weeks after the wedding when Garth and Charlie were sitting down to breakfast. Elizabeth hadn’t woken up yet and Benny was at work, meaning it was just the two of them.  
“I know what you did.” Garth said into his coffee cup.  
“What did I do?” Charlie asked, not really suspecting anything. She took a bite of her cinnamon roll.  
“You know. The night I got together with Benny.” Garth explained, nonchalantly. Charlie nearly choked on her bite.  
“How…how did you know?” She asked, surprised.  
“You two weren’t that subtle. I could tell you were up to something. When you left your phone in the living room, I knew what it was. You take your phone everywhere, Charlie.” Garth said, playfully raising an eyebrow.  
“I…I…” Charlie stammered.  
“Thank you.” Garth said, much to Charlie’s surprise. “If you and Eliza hadn’t had that plan…I certainly don’t think I’d be a married man by now. Plus, I never doubted your approval. So, thank you.” Charlie grinned.  
“You’re welcome.” she paused. “I thought we were being sneaky.”  
“Next time you wanna be sneaky, learn how to wink without drawing attention to yourself.” Charlie laughed at her father’s response, and took a sip of her juice. Hers and Elizabeth’s plan had worked out beautifully. Just because her father had known about it for the entire time didn’t negate that.  
All in all, Charlie Fitzgerald-Laffite was quite proud of herself.


End file.
